Sigil 005 The party searches for missing members
PM Janis: So, previously. PM Janis: After arriving in Quill's home of Nilhome, on the forest floor of the southern section of the continent Enora, you witnessed the town be beset by a large-ish army of deep gnomes. PM Janis: After helping the town fend them off, you were given a brief tour by Quill, which included a stop at the local pub "The Dancer With Eight Legs". PM Janis: You then went to his childhood home, where you ate and spent the night...or so you thought. PM Janis: In the middle of the night, you each awoke to fine that half of your group had vanished, including Belza, Niya, Hank and Quill. PM Janis: After finding some footprints heading out of the house and into the woods, Rune, and presumably everyone else, took off with only what they had on them. PM Janis: We now pick up from there with you following the trail. Can I get a marching order? PM *** Rune will not be going first. *** PM *** Nilani will stay near the front. *** PM Janis: Ok, I will put Anna and Belza in front, Rune in the middle, and Trellin and Jams in the back. PM Janis: Jams: "Ow, ow, ow! No shoes! Bad idea!" PM Janis: So, as you walk, you see a clearing coming up in the distance. Getting closer, you see a pool of water and a circle of stones set up to the side. PM Janis: As you approach, you hear Trellin in the back "WAIT!" PM *** Nilani stops, waiting for her to clarify. *** PM Janis: Trellin even yanks Rune back a bit. PM Janis: Trellin: "Fairy Circle." PM Rune: Ow. ... oh, I see. PM Janis: Trellin: "Powerful arcane trap." PM Janis: Trellin: "...I've seen it before. The results are...deadly." PM Nilani: Thanks for the heads-up. PM Rune: Who uses them? PM Janis: Trellin: "Slavers." PM Rune: ... Quill would make a terrible slave. We'd better find them fast. PM Janis: Jams: "I dunno. Some people like musical slaves, and he's very...you don't want to hear this now, sorry." PM Rune: He's very insolent. It's one of his best qualities. PM Janis: Anna, you and Belza, who were tracking from the front, see the footprints lead right into the lake. PM Nilani: If my eyes aren't decieving me, they may have walked into the lake. PM Janis: Trellin: "Might not be a lake. But we can't go forward with that trap there. Either of you have a way to disarm magic?" PM Rune: No, not really. PM Nilani: I do know Dispel Magic, and have kept it prepared since the last incident. PM Janis: Trellin: "Now would be the opportune moment for it." PM *** Nilani makes the requisite gestures and mumbles the syllables for Dispel Magic. (I imagine it's higher than 3rd-level, so I'll roll a WIS check.) *** PM Nilani: unless I was supposed to be proficient with that. PM Janis: You watch the circle sputter and spark as the dispel magic is cast. PM Janis: Jams: "...that sounds good." PM Janis: ((Sorry, Tiprus is in front, not Belza)) PM Janis: Does anyone go forward? PM Rune: Did it work? PM Nilani: I think so, but let me check. PM *** Nilani turns into a bear and ambles forward into the clearing. *** PM Janis: Bear Anna seems fine. PM Janis: Trellin: "It worked, let's move." PM Nilani: "Rwur." PM *** Rune goes too! ***